fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maaya
---- Maaya (マヤ Maya) was the guild master of the legal guild Reminiscence which is placed on a small island called Memo Isle. She retired after the guild was burnt down by a raid of rogue Dragon Slayers. She thought the whole guild was destroyed but one sole survivor lived and rebuilt Reminiscence to as it is seen today. She knows Music Magic, Sound Magic and Conductor Magic and plays many different instruments. Originally, Maaya was born two very grateful parents but at the age of five Maaya decided to be a bit of a daredevil and tried to stay in a local forest longer than any other person. She spent four days in there but during those four days, she got turned into a werewolf shocking everyone. At first, no one seemed to care too much but soon people didn't like the idea that a little kid could turn on them at any time and become a savage hunter and so her parents tried to find a "cure" to find nothing. It was never to be found and so the family gave up on her feeling like she wasn't worth getting thrown out their house for her. At the age of fifteen, Maaya knew how to look after herself well and adapted to her new home, Memo Isle, where she was welcomed as a human but Maaya never tried revealing what she was to the locals, scared they would turn on her like her own parents did. She loved the island a lot and decided she was going to entertain and protect them from anything that would try to do anything to them. With this, she learned Sound Magic for more battle effects before learning Music Magic for entertainment for the island before learning Conductor Magic to swing it all together for both entertainment and battles. As life went on Maaya decided to do one more thing for the island and so she created her own guild that would live on the memories formed together while protecting all that needed it. For this, she called it Reminiscence meaning memories. She instantly fell in love with her small guild gaining both human, non-human and animal friends and she created her own family that cared about her more than anything even if she howled at the odd moon for no reason. In Maayas' late years she got married to Clove Heatherfield. It shocked a few to first find out that she was homosexual but then that Maaya was the oldest out of the two as Clove looked, and acted, superior and older. The two were deeply in love but after a raid in the guild, Clove died and Maaya was left alone. With this, she retired and hasn't been seen since. It's been claimed she is wandering the lands of Fiore and can be occasionally seen on Memo Isle, mourning her wife. Appearance Maaya is a small pale girl who is mostly seen dressed as someone who works in a marching band. She is usually seen waving her pink baton around with little care about the worry and no worries on her face. At first glance, most would never think of her to be a Guild Master or even a mage of great power. Maaya's hair is light pink, something that makes her stick out from the crowd, and it quite long but most are in a bun hidden under her large hat. She has a rather large fringe that covers up a scar left from when she was turned into a werewolf that usually gets in the way during battles but doesn't really bother her. When her hair is down you can see it reaches just past her shoulders. Her eyes are large and a darker shade of pink from her hair, they are quite linear shaped with the whites of her eyes a lot larger than her pupils but her eyes always seem to shine brightly when she is listening to music to watching someone battle, her inner child escape with all the excitement. She has very long eyelashes that frame the top of her eyes well. her eyebrows are usually hidden under her fringe but sometimes you can see some of the thin eyebrows that are usually questioning something if not they are relaxed. Maaya's face is rather rigid, coming off with a rather sharp chin. Her eyes frame her face while her nose is really small, disappearing under all the rest of Maaya's features. Maaya's is usually quite relaxed so her eyebrows usually lie still under her fringe which helps crown Maaya's face. Maaya has a very pale skin tone, fair to say it is white with a very little tan which is odd since Maaya goes outside a lot. Maaya is usually quite lazy and relaxed, her left hand being straight most of the time as it swings her baton. She is always seen doing something with her left hand if it's eating, drinking or playing about with a stick her left hand is always seen being active. Maaya looks quite frail and timid but looks can be deceiving as most know what Maaya is none of these. Maaya body isn't very feminine and is more girly with quite a flat chest to help make it seem that she was a lot younger, maybe about the age of an eighteen-year-old at a push, but really she is very old, at the age of fifty, even so, Maaya has been accepted and the people at the bar have given up asking for ID and just accept that she is small yet deadly. Maaya has many outfits but most keep the same kinda feel of a marching band player and people wait to see if she will start playing some instrument in that uniform. Her main uniform consists of a very tall hat in a light blue, almost white. The hat is so tall it's nearly the same height as Maaya's body - without the limbs and head. It had two pink dots on either side that sprout tiny white wings and at the middle of the hat, a pink voodoo head in the shape of a skull greets all with a small tuft of cream hair. Lastly, on the left side, Maaya has three white, four-pointed, stars that show off the rank of Guild Master though no one else wears stars in the guild and a white plastic band loops around her chin keeping her hat from falling off her head while she is moving. Moving downwards to her dress, Maaya wears a dress with the same light blue shade as her hat, her favourite colour. Her dress is of medium size, just missing her knees, and is rather unique. It starts off with a white neckline with three, black, four-pointed, stars where the middle on is the biggest out of the three before there is a small white tie that hangs from the end of the white neckline. White bones take place underneath at the chest area and stop before hitting the skirt of the dress. At the hem of the dress white frills are seen and just above this, there are thin triangles cut from the blue dress to reveal some of the cream inner layers for the comfort of the wearer. Heading back to the shoulders, the sleeves are puffy of that of a small girls dress would be an end at the shoulders. At the wrist of Maaya's hand, white cuffs are on each wrist like she was wearing a shirt with pink buttons. Moving onto her boots Maaya wears light blue boots, matching the colour of her dress and hat, that is knee-high. She has white straps and white platforms at the bottom of the boots and lastly, she has small white wings on the right of each boot like the wings on her hat. Personality and Traits Maaya is rather unique. She is very kind and mothering towards allies, acting like the Guild Master she should be but the little things get to Maaya and she can be a bit of a sore loser. She is highly competitive and can be a bit insane at times. Some people have even seen that the Maaya they see in day-to-day life is not anything like the one you would see in a fight or a simple checkers game. There also has been some questionable remarks Maaya has made that made other think about Reminiscence in a negative way but Maaya doesn't really care, she follows the rules of that of a Guild Master and so does the Guild so she feels like she is on the right, through and through. Maaya has a bad habit of making really bad music puns and enjoys music a lot, enjoying it so much that all the magic Maaya knows is music based. She often refers to her magic as music instead and the battlefield being the score for her music to play on. Even so, Maaya plays all kinds of instruments and even owns a band which is works on part-time. Maaya loves animals as well, bonding with locals pets and wild animals quite easily which is ironic since werewolves are usually feared by others but instead Maaya is never feared but maybe that is because no one knows she is a werewolf, expect the animals. History Magic Maaya grew up as a normal kid without even thinking about learning magic but after moving to Memo Isle and learning that she had the ability to learn magic her first thoughts were to learn something that could entertain people and so Maaya learned music related magic thinking that she could help entertain the kids and adults of Memo Isle with it before also learning how to use it in aid of everyday jobs and protection from the rare bandit or two. She learned all these magics by books found in the local magic shop that also managed to grow thanks to Maaya. Maaya feels blessed with her magic since they not only helped her but many people around her which she feels like was one of the greatest gifts anyone could give to her. Sound Magic Sound Magic (音の魔法, Oto no Mahō) is a type of Holder Magic and Caster Magic where the user uses vibrations, sound waves, and frequencies so the user can manipulate and create sound in offensive, defensive, and supplementary ways. This was the first magic Maaya learned how to use and she uses it to mainly add an extra boost to her Music and Conductor Magic rather than use it on it's on. Music Magic Music Magic (音楽の魔法, Ongaku no Mahō) is a type of Holder Magic and Caster Magic that uses sound to string a song to help in offensive, defensive, and supplementary ways. Music Magic is unique for the fact the user can either combinate it with Sound Magic to create deadly music for the ears and physical music notes to attack opponents. Not only that Music Magic can be used much like Requip but in the sense that instead of armour and weapons being equipped, different types of musical instruments are equipped and used to help manipulate and create music/sound. Conductor Magic Conductor Magic (導体・マジック, Dōtai Majikku) is a type of Holder Magic and Caster Magic that uses a users baton or hands to conduct Music Magic and/or Sound Magic into a string of music that can be used for leisure and battles. Unlike many people, Maaya learnt this magic like how she learned how to walk, it was second nature to her. Ablities Transformation Ablitiy Speed Strength Relationships Clove= Clove Heatherfield ('' ) was the wife of Maaya. She was a non-mage who sometimes helped out at the guild of Reminiscence but mainly just served as a good training pattern for those who used Sword Magic as she was well practised in the use of her swordplay. Clove loved Maaya a lot but it wouldn't seem very apparent thanks to the fact she barely smiles and was usually seen with a straight face. Clove was an almost completely different person compared to Maaya and most wondered how their relationship even worked in the first place with Maaya being quite bubbly and mothering while Clove being stern and impossible to talk to. Even so, the two worked out well together and everyone was happy for the two of them and hope the best. When Clove was killed by the rogue Dragon Slayers Maaya wept for days and it said to still be grieving her death. Maaya also hates any and all dragon slayers now, blaming them on the death of her wife and her friends. |-| Synopsis Below is all the role-plays or story-lines Maaya has been yet as of date: * Trivia * Maaya is based on ''Nonon from the anime/manga series Kill la Kill * Maaya can play all kinds of instruments but her favourite kind is brass instruments. * Maaya's first instrument was the recorder. * Maaya's is the first character of the author to have a relationship with someone * Maaya's battle song is; * Maaya's theme song is; * Maaya's quote is the only quote that the author has semi-copied, adapting slightly, as she really adores it. * Maaya was the first article to help try out the authors new writing style thanks to the help of [[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']] * After a small "oops" moment, Maayas' timeline had to be completely changed. Never accidentally create a rift in time people! Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder Magic User Category:Caster Magic User Category:Guild Master Category:Sound Magic User Category:Werewolf Category:Reminiscence